


【Breddy】Shostakovich Symphony NO.5: Ⅳ

by blueapplepie



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueapplepie/pseuds/blueapplepie
Summary: 主播Brett什么都没有想。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	【Breddy】Shostakovich Symphony NO.5: Ⅳ

**Author's Note:**

> ※极端非典型ABO 角色死亡预警 赛博嫖妓色情主播羊 cp含量极低不过是Beta陈×Omega杨
> 
> ※应该都有看过圣诞礼物和入门爱好者十大推荐这两个视频哦？推荐观后再看捏>ε<

摄像头开启。镜头晃动。白墙。深绿的制式沙发。泛黄的抱枕。洗得发白的毯子。

画面定格在一个男人身上，亚裔，白衬衫，戴黑框眼镜，长了张寡淡又有些幼态的脸。他正微微低头，略长的黑发遮住了眉，肤色白得发青，汉白玉似的，没什么活气；嘴唇又艳艳地发着红，但看着并不是健康的红润，倒像高烧催出来的病态艳丽。

他的编号是B1893。

B1893看起来已经很熟悉这种直播了，不会像一些新人那样挂着鼻涕眼泪倒人胃口。只是他实在像大学教授多过像主播。那双漂亮的手碰到裤子拉锁的时候，他还是无法抑制地紧张起来，以至于条件反射式地露出了一种营业式的微笑。

那笑像是可可一类的果实，有苦涩饱满的汁水被挤压着缓缓渗出来。

也只有这时候才能看出来他其实不算年轻。因笑容上扬的眼角牵扯着细细的皱纹，并不难看，那些富有情绪的纹路只是迷人而已。

这个顺从的、已经不年轻的Omega，用轻微发抖的手脱下外裤，露出保守的四角内裤和包住脚踝的白色棉袜。

他在那张沙发上打开双腿，又尽力抱住它们，让观众们看到藏青的内裤旁边露出的紫色硅胶细尾巴，和已经清晰地渗出深色水痕的布料。B1893的身形不高，这样蜷缩起来就更小小一团，显得可怜。

当然了，没有人会真的对他怀有怜悯。网站的侧栏清晰地写着：伪造性别罪。无效婚姻罪。

他是罪犯。

这些犯事儿的Omega会被送进监管中心的特殊部门，以远程直播的方式尽可能一对多地应付那些分配不到Omega的、饥渴的Alpha。他们每一段时间都需要积攒足够的观看人次和送礼金额，否则下一个发情期，他们不会得到抑制剂。毕竟，这已经是对这些明明有罪却可以不进监狱的小东西的宽恕了，不是吗？

监管中心没有Alpha，那些陷入发情热的小可怜会被送到外面去，在那之后他们有的能回来，有些永远不会再出现了。

B1893不想知道他们怎么了，所以他总是尽力完成任务。虽然大家都更爱看更年轻貌美的Omega，但他总有一些固定的受众，能勉强维持他的生存。

也许等他再老一些，他需要去申请更暴虐、更猎奇的道具来维持观看量，但随便吧，也许他根本活不到变老呢。

B1893迅速地回过神来。他明白正餐不能太早，所以在短暂地展示了自己濡湿的腿间之后，他很快合上腿，暂且只是普通地坐在沙发正中，说：“聊天时间到。”

如果忽略B1893正完全裸露着两条细白的腿、仅着内裤和棉袜的事实，这会像个正经直播。但显然，他和他的观众们都知道有个捣乱的小东西此时此刻正含在他的身体里，隔着软肉和一层湿透了的布料紧紧地贴着毯子，或许会因为此刻的身体的压迫把它往深处推去，让他更加难以自制。

显然有观众正是这么想的，随着丁零当啷的模拟金币声，低沉的震动嗡鸣柔和地传进麦克风。B1893放在身体两侧的手悄悄地抓紧了毯子，表情却还保持如常。他微微向前侧身看了看屏幕：“今天好像来了些新朋友。你们好。”

【1893好像瘦了挺多的】

“嗯……是瘦了一点，之前身体不是很舒服，不过现在好很多了。”

他看着那些弹幕，选择性地跳过大部分的污言秽语，捕捉到了几条虚伪的关心。

“谢谢，不过我真的好多了，没关系的。”

其实是他的发情期还有不到一个月，他不得不断断续续攒一些直播时长了。

【你的信息素是什么味道的？】

这一位显然是新观众了。B1893轻轻嗅了嗅身旁渐渐弥散开的苦甜奶味，说：“是姜糖，有一点辣的、很暖和的甜味。”

【宝贝你确实又辣又甜】

他的“谢谢”讲到一半，就被下半身又一阵忽然加强的刺激打断。他在叮叮当当的钱币声里用力咬住自己的嘴唇，眼神恍惚了好一会儿，忍过这一波又耐不住喘了几声，才恢复过来：“抱歉……我们刚刚说到哪里？我有点……呃！”

很显然，观众并不想让他有休息的时间。他强行忍耐了许久才终于放过被自己咬得烂红的唇，勉强容许自己从喉咙里发出压抑的、小声的喘息。

这并不常见，Omega天生是要做什么用的，每一个Omega都明白，他们都会在监管中心受到很好的教育。可B1893不这样，也许是因为伪装成Beta在社会中生存了太久，这种时候他的眼神总有些无措，浅浅凹陷的眼窝和黑框眼镜像在暗示这是个太过保守、没有常识的Omega。

但他的固定观众们就是喜欢这一款，他们没见过这一款的，总是哄着说他很特别。

或许吧。B1893没空管那么多，他忙于应付自己身体里的小玩具。这玩意儿是现在最流行的道具，观众都愿意看， 中心直接每人发了一个。但其实他很排斥这个，普通的震动已经够他受的了，它……

“呃啊……！！”他顾不上之前努力维持的体面假象，身体猝然向前深深躬去，双手无济于事地捂着那片湿哒哒的窄小布料，却只是把玩具往更深处推去。只过了一秒，两秒，他袒露的、弯折的脊背就紧紧绷住，继而整个人痉挛抽搐起来。

房间唯一的主人痛苦地哀叫着，没有人回应他、安抚他；但千百双贪婪的眼睛正顺着摄像头，默默奸淫他皮肤的每一寸。

——那是电流。硅胶玩具上的数个金属片给予黏膜过分的疼痛和刺激，像不近人情的执法者，丝毫不顾B1893本人的意愿，赋予他不射精的干高潮。

B1893讨厌它，他太怕痛了。第一次用它的时候他叫得像失去了理智的猛兽，被搞得涕泪横流，明明一点儿快感都尝不到，还是硬被电流物理刺激前列腺射了一次又一次，最后射得铃口发痛，却还因为电流刺激一直硬着。终于结束的时候，他哭疯了，各种体液把那张沙发搞得一塌糊涂。

但，那天他的观看人数是平时的两倍多，打赏金额有四倍。

恢复过来的第一件事，B1893用富余的直播时长兑换了磁带和录音机。他的申请里写着：“就算是电影里的SM场景，也还需要巴赫来配乐，不是吗？”

那之后他每次直播都用这个放电玩具开场。

可是真的很痛。B1893终于能直起身已经是五分钟之后了，他大半张脸都是湿的，喉咙里还时不时抽动着小声的哽咽；更可怕的是，他的身体好像已经渐渐在反复的折磨中把痛觉和快感混为一谈，半勃的性器证明这已经不仅仅是纯物理刺激的高潮。

他匆忙褪下内裤，赶在观众能再用它做点什么之前把硅胶放电玩具取出来。玩具哑光的硅胶表面已经覆上一层湿淋淋水亮亮的粘液，单独摆出来都能让人浮想联翩。

下一个玩具也是之前观众们花钱投票决定的，一根过于粗大的仿真阴茎，但在细节上，那些凸起、青筋、节结又明显属于幻想生物的领域；如果观众愿意花上大价钱，还可以从中探出一个小小的分叉，顶在生殖腔入口震动打圈。

但它真的有点太大了，即使Omega的分泌的水液足够多，一时半会儿也放不进去。B1893自觉地分开双腿，两只手握住纯黑的假阴茎往身体里送。他的手有些小，握住玩具显得勉强；那双手白得透明，甚至关节都是粉的。色彩和大小的对比让这一幕尤为色情。

在一片打赏的钱罐声和下流的弹幕中，有刚点进直播间的人格格不入地提问：

【有人知道主播的名字吗？】

【这边的犯人都只有编号吧】

【我知道，但这个主播真的很像我以前看过的一个音乐视频博主啊，好奇。那个博主叫Brett】

B1893刚吞下那阴茎上的第一个粗大的结，他抬起头。在已经被泪水洗得清亮柔软的眼眸里，一颗固执的黑痣镶嵌在眼白上，像白墙上碍眼的钉，硬要拆下也会留下孔洞。任何人看到那双眼睛就会知道：是他啊，是Brett Yang啊。

【真是你啊，你怎么现在在这儿，还有你那个搭档呢？】

B1893看到了那条弹幕——现在最好称呼他Brett——Brett脸上那些痛楚、脆弱和色气的神色像旧建筑的墙灰，一瞬间扑簌簌掉落了，最终露出裸的砖墙，仿佛他所有的感官神经都在那一刻被切断了——即使他的小穴还半吞着一根巨硕的鸡巴。

他看起来并不难过、愤怒或心痛，他只是面无表情。只有他黑洞洞的眼睛看起来像暴风雨后泥泞破败肮脏凌乱的耕田。

“没什么。”Brett说。让自己忘掉那些镜头后的牵手，忘掉那段以虚假性别登记的婚姻。

“就只是……”Brett说。忘掉永远无法被标记的遗憾，忘掉独自出差的Eddy Chen和失事的飞机，忘掉过度悲痛引发的发情期紊乱，忘掉被狂暴的可可牛奶信息素吸引来的暴力机关。

“就只是我做错了一些事……所以来了这里。”Brett说。

中心宽宏大量地允许他携带一些贴身物品。直到住进这间屋子，他才发现暖壶里还有那天Eddy临走前灌进去的，早就冷透了的姜糖水。

Brett打了个寒战。

他突然想起来自己是个多么怕冷的人。

不，他决定忘掉了。

这天的直播里Brett最终吞下了那根大尺寸的假阴茎，又按观众的要求同时含住一根口交用的，吞咽反射刺激得他满脸热泪，到最后那件薄薄的白衬衫几乎成了透明色。

他带着丰厚的赏金下播，疲倦地收拾了满地狼藉，又差点在泡澡的时候放空睡着。

一切收拾停当之后，他向监管中心兑换的新磁带到了，不是他想要的柴可夫斯基，是肖斯塔科维奇，大约因为那些人并不懂音乐。

Brett抱着那个图案已经磨花了的旧抱枕，歪在床上边听边发呆。

他轻轻叹了口气。

“You lied. It's an A 441.”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果木有看懂，大约是我写得太乱啦。或许你需要这些提示：
> 
> 1.肖斯塔科维奇第五交响曲第四乐章的结尾是许多A。据说肖斯塔科维奇本人并不想写作一个恢宏的结尾，因此最后一页不停的、迟缓的A就像是“forced happiness”。具体请看琴琴【给古典乐入门爱好者的十大推荐曲目】这一期~  
> 2.旧抱枕是圣诞礼物那一期，陈Eddy傻乎乎的“stroke to get an A 440”抱枕~Brett把它放在沙发上，希望直播太过分的时候它能支撑自己一点点。  
> 3.乐团调音时，一般不会用440hz的A为标准，常常使用441甚至更高，是听琴琴在【被社交网络粉丝掌控生活的一天】里讲的~  
> 4.故事背景发生在一个管控严格的ABO世界，存在严重的性别不公。Brett隐瞒性别装作Beta和Eddy相遇相爱，一起做古典音乐博主。不料Eddy飞机失事身亡，Brett情绪波动过大，致使发情期，无人陪伴加上没准备好抑制剂，被当局发现，关进Omega监管中心（官方的Omega教育兼管理机构）做色情主播。  
> 5.Brett怕冷又身体不好，Eddy会煮姜糖水给他喝，赶飞机前还给他灌在暖瓶里。因此Brett讨厌自己招来官方的可可牛奶味信息素，却很喜欢姜糖的味道。  
> 


End file.
